


Crazy Wedding Planner

by 4nxss4



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, super crazy and happy alec, super serious magnus, technically enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4nxss4/pseuds/4nxss4
Summary: Alec is ready for a new beginning when he moved to Los Angeles. Life is supposed to be smooth sailing and happy for him but fate has other plans.Magnus thought planning his wedding would be as glorious as it seems on television. It could have been delightful if this particular wedding planner is not on his nerve every second.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Crazy Wedding Planner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my first time writing. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

Alec parks and sighs as he pulls out his phone. If it weren’t for his sister, he wouldn’t be here, out of the house, showered, and ready to face the day at 10 in the morning.

Alec to Izzy: I’m here. Make it fast.

She glances at the clock as her phone chimes. Seeing the time, Izzy already knows who texted her.

“Let’s do this,” she whispers to herself and grabs her tote, Prada.

“Are the boards ready?” Izzy shouts as she leaves her office. Heels clicking loudly, alerting everyone of her presence. 

“Yes!” Maia exclaims as she rushes to Izzy with the boards in hand. “Here.”

Clary, her partner, was already waiting at the office reception area. Giving her always calming smile.

“Calm down. You are scaring everyone,” she chuckles when she sees her employees’ panic-stricken faces.

“Well, if I don’t, they won’t do their jobs properly, would they?”

Clary just shakes her head and both of them walk in sync, exiting their office. 

Both girls take the back seat of the car.

“You are one minute and 23 seconds late,” Alec said, rolling his eyes at Izzy as she does the same and cheerfully greets Clary, “Hey Clary!”

“Morning, Alec! Thanks for picking us up.”

“My pleasure,” Alec touches his chest and nod slightly, making Clary beam at the different treatment between her and his sister. He starts the car and they are on their way.

“Yeah right,” Izzy snorts. “Not like you have anything to do anyway.”

“Rude.”

“Oh yeah, how’s work going?” Clary raises her eyebrows at Alec. “Did you finally quit?”

Alec had been talking about quitting his sous chef job in New York, saying how problematic his boss is, and now that he moved back to Los Angeles, being free as ever, has led to Clary having so many questions.

“Yeap, I did. And now I’m practically jobless.”

“Well, at least you made good use of your time by driving us,” Izzy said winking at Alec, causing Clary to laugh.

It is always fun to watch these siblings. Constantly on each other’s throat but always have each other’s back. She and Izzy had met in college. Izzy majoring in Fashion Design and Clary majoring in Arts. Fate brought them together to be roommates and now here they are, best friends, planning weddings, working together to make it big in the industry.

Izzy rubs her palms together for the hundredth time, which is what she always does when she is nervous. Looking at the window, she tries again to remember their presentation speech. 

“Stop worrying so much,” Clary grabs her hands and holds them in hers. “You’re scaring me.”

“Sorry for panicking about our most important wedding to date,” Izzy said trying to sound sarcastic but she knows Clary hears the slight shake in her voice as she tightens her hold on Izzy’s hands.

“Why the most important wedding?” Alec as usual clueless as ever.

“Because it’s the Rollins and it’s our biggest wedding yet,” Clary helps to answer, seeing how Izzy is too distracted to entertain her brother’s questions.

“How big is it?” Alec continues questioning.

“Well, all these times we have been doing five digits weddings and few six digits wedding but this is a wedding that cost millions,” Clary explains, hoping Alec would get why his sister, the always organized, well-planned one is panicking over a wedding.

“Damn! Who the hell is getting married?”

“The Mayor’s daughter, Dorothea Rollins, CEO and founder of Dot and Co.,” Clary replies, emphasizing every single word.

Alec just raises his eyebrows, impressed, and proud of his sister’s achievement, Izzy’s and Clary’s achievements. But now is not the time to show his elation for them. So, they sit in silence. 

They are 20 minutes away but Alec can already see the mansion. They approach the gate, informing their intention, and undergo a security check before being allowed to pass. Alec parks the car and turns to the ladies.

“Hey, if there is anyone who can do this big ass wedding, it’s you two,” he said with that beautiful smile that always brings peace to others before exiting and opening the door for Izzy who is having difficulty to open the door since she is holding the boards for their presentation.

“Thanks,” Izzy said just above a whisper and kisses Alec’s cheek before walking towards the mahogany doors and Clary joins her, walking towards the big mansion that awaits them. Alec sits back in his car, finding something to do to kill time as he waits for them.

The butler was already waiting for them at the door.

“Mr. Rollins and Miss Rollins are waiting,” he said as soon as Izzy and Clary reach the door. Both of them just smile and nod before being led into the mansion. Beautiful was an understatement for what they are seeing as they walk along the hallway towards the guest area. Wall linen white, filled with gold frames holding famous paintings and white gold displaying the Rollins’ family, Mr. and Mrs. Rollins with their only daughter.

Entering the guest area, both ladies are ready to give their very best greeting but their smile drops when they see who are awaiting them. The Rollins is sitting comfortably on their Plume Blanche Encrusted sofa, while Izzy’s and Clary’s rivals are standing in front, ready to present. Heidi McKenzie and Daniel Quinn, owner, and founder of Harmony, the rising wedding planners. Their smiles are slyer than a fox’s. Izzy and Clary still keep their best postures and facial expressions. 

Turning towards the Rollins, Izzy greets first, “Good morning, Mr, Mrs and Miss Rollins, I am…”

“Isabelle Lightwood and Clarissa Fairchild, owners and founders of Made in Heaven. Welcome,” Mr. Rollins cuts her before she manages to finish her sentence. He signals his hand for her to proceed to stand in front of the family, next to Heidi and Daniel. 

“I’m sure you already know them, Heidi McKenzie and Daniel Quinn from Harmony. They have offered their service for my daughter’s wedding. Thus, I have decided that we will hear from both companies and decide who will plan this wedding. Let’s begin. You may go first,” Mr. Rollins says as he turns towards Izzy and Clary, telling them to start.

Izzy nods and gives her gracious smile before turning to Clary who has already set up the boards they prepared. They ignore the looks their rivals are giving them. They will not lose to their nemesis. Not this time, not ever.

Waiting for his sister has provided Alec enough time to search for any job vacancy in restaurants in Los Angeles. He has decided to stay here rather than going back to New York. Staying and working there was difficult and he had no one to talk to except for one friend he made, Andrew Underhill. No one really had the time to make friends. Everyone was busy with their own life, he does not even know who lives next door of his apartment. But here, he feels more comfortable, close to family and friends. To be honest, Alec does not know what he was thinking when he decided to move to New York. A bad break up landed him into another bad decision and a nightmarish situation. For 2 years he had to go through everything alone. He never really told anyone about what happened in New York. All his family and friends know is that he had a hard time there.

Alec opens the door when he sees Izzy and Clary exiting, already smiling for them. He knows they can do it. They are the best in impressing people. His smile falls when he sees who exit after them, the Harmony. Alec does not know much about them but Izzy and Clary had talked about those people enough to know that their presence is never pleasant for anyone especially for the two ladies. As they approach, Alec still gives that beautiful smile he had before. Looking at their faces, he could already tell what happened. 

He drives in silence, not wanting to make the situation worse. Every few minutes, he looks at the rear-view mirror, making sure they are fine. Izzy resting her head on Clary’s shoulder, eyes closed. Clary using her phone, eyebrows furrowed every now and then. Both not saying anything since they left the mansion.

“Stop looking,” Izzy said simply. She does not have to see to know Alec is looking at them. 

Alec just huffs and looks at the road. He cannot help but feel agitated at how things are going, not knowing anything that is happening. 

“We don’t know what’s gonna happen,” Izzy continues, not bothering to open her eyes, “He said that he like both ideas and will decide soon. So stop worrying.”

“I’m not,” Alec says, sounding mortified at Izzy accusation.

“Yeah right,” Izzy says smugly, “I know you.”

Clary still busy on her phone. Not giving any attention to Alec’s and Izzy’s conversation.

“Well, what happened then?” Alec lifted his eyebrows as he looks at Izzy through the rear-view mirror and catches sight of Clary looking troubled. 

Izzy sighs, “Mr. Rollins got a call from Heidi, offering her service. So he decided to hear from both parties and he said he will inform us tonight.”

“It’s 1 PM, you guys wanna head for lunch?” Alec looks at both Izzy and Clary, waiting for their answer.

“Sure, I’m good,” Izzy answers. Clary is still quiet, very focused on her phone.

“Clary? You ok?” Izzy asks as she sees Clary’s stressful look.

“Huh? What?” Clary looks up from her phone, her eyes wide as she looks at Izzy.

“You ok?” Izzy repeats her question.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Clary goes back to her phone.

“So? Lunch?”

“Yeah! Sure,” she smiles as she turns to Izzy, “I’m famished.”

“You alright?” Izzy asks again, she knows Clary well enough to know something is wrong. She always does this. Shutting herself away every time she faces any difficulty. 

“Peachy,” Clary says before putting her phone back in her bag.

Izzy just smiles back, not wanting to push her. Izzy knows when to push and when to let her best friend be. Clary will tell her at the end of the day anyway.

“Are you still thinking about the wedding?” Izzy asks, trying to figure out what is in Clary’s mind. Clary has been playing with her food since it arrived, not having the appetite to eat. Seeing her best friend so quiet really makes Izzy grow a sense of unease. She knows Clary’s silence has nothing to do with what just happened at the Rollins’, this is something worse, something more personal that makes it so difficult for Clary to voice it out.

“Just a little anxious,” Clary says and smiles before going back to her food. 

They decided to have lunch at the café opposite their company’s building. Izzy’s ‘favourite’ place to eat. Not because of their cuisines but because it is the closest food place to her workplace. Time is gold and Izzy does not want to waste them in commuting to other places for lunch. 

“You know we can make it, babe,” Izzy says, though she is unsure herself. Alec can see that, he can read her like an open book. Seeing his sister this way really makes him feel troubled, as troubled as when he saw his sister shut herself out after their parents’ divorce.

“Who is the groom anyway?” Alec asks, becoming more and more interested in this wedding. It is not like he has never seen his sister this way, so unsure of herself. Izzy is just like any other person, filled with flaws and just as imperfect but it is still so rare to see Izzy with such doubtfulness.

“The Magnus Loss, CEO and founder of Sparkles,” Izzy answers, not able to hide her admiration towards the fashion designer. Magnus had always been Izzy’s inspiration. Majoring in fashion design, Izzy once dreamed of working in his company. She knows how Sparkles grew from a little neighbourhood boutique to a famous fashion brand that now owns a whole building for their office. 

“Isn’t that the guy you have always been talking about since college?” Alec questions. It makes sense now, why Izzy is going crazy about this wedding. 

“Yes, it is,” Izzy nods as she thinks about how it is a dream to plan her idol’s wedding. A very grand wedding. 

“Dorothea Rollins and Magnus Loss,” Alec repeats to himself. He knows Magnus Loss, not personally, never seen him but Izzy has talked about him enough. All Alec knows is that Magnus is a fashion designer that Izzy is obsessed about.

“Let’s go drinking tonight,” Alec looks at both Izzy and Clary. The instant idea he has to help them get their mind off this wedding. 

“Sure,” Izzy immediately answer. She really needed a distraction. Izzy cannot help but smile at how Alec knows her so well that she really needs this because the uncertainty of planning the Rollins and Loss wedding is certainly driving her insane.

“I don’t think I can,” Clary says, guilty for turning them down. She is not in the mood to drink.

Izzy and Alec see how Clary is holding herself back. They see the guilt but Clary surely has an absolutely important reason to turn them down.

“It’s fine,” Alec reassures her.

“Yeah, you can join just anytime you want,” Izzy continues. 

Clary just smiles. Thankful for friends like them. She does not have to say anything for them to understand her.

They eat in silence. Each having thought to themselves.

“Hello,” Dot calls out as she enters her fiancé’s office.

“Hey, dear,” Magnus looks up from his laptop. “How the meeting went?”

“Fine. Those planners from Harmony came too, saying they would be honoured to plan our wedding and so on,” Dot waves her hand around as she rolls her eyes, remembering how those planners were trying to suck up to them earlier. 

“Oh,” Magnus’ smile falls when he hears her. “But I want Made In Heaven to plan our wedding though.”

He cannot help but feels disheartened. He had been following whatever the Rollins wants and thought that maybe the Rollins could follow just one of his wishes which is to have his wedding planned by Izzy and Clary from Made In Heaven. He agreed when they told him to get married next year, agreed to get his last name changed, agreed to get married at the Rollins’ backyard mansion, agreed to have a white theme wedding when he wanted blue and gold, he had been agreeing to everything. Yet, they cannot even follow his one and only wish.

“Yeah, I know. But you know how dad is, he just wants the best for us,” Dot says, not even concern with her fiancé’s reaction. She took a seat at the loveseat near the office window, overseeing the city. Soon, this will be hers too. This well-known and well-loved brand will be owned by the power couple, Magnus and Dorothea Rollins.

“Oh, sure,” Magnus replies. No point feeling disappointed. It was not his decision to make in the first place.

“You are ok with that right?” Dorothea asks just for the sake of asking. She does not really care, not like Magnus will say no. He is too afraid of losing her to disagree with any of the decisions made by Mr. Rollins.

“Yes, I’m ok,” Magnus smiles. Focusing back on his work on his laptop.

“Alright, I’m having lunch with dad. Bye, love,” Dot gets up, ready to leave the office.

“You’re not having lunch with me?” Magnus surprised that his fiancé came all the way here to have lunch with her father instead of him.

“Haha, nah. I came to see how you guys are doing,” Dot says. Not guilty that she only came to see how the company is doing, if the employees are working their ass off. 

“Bye, love. See you soon,” Dot blows a kiss at Magnus before going over the threshold of his office and closing the door behind her.

Magnus just smiles faintly before going back to his work. Trying to bring his mind elsewhere, make himself stop thinking about whatever is happening with this wedding.

“For someone who has nothing to do with Sparkles, she seems to be around here a lot,” Cat, Catarina Loss, Magnus best friend and also business partner if she did not reject his offer, sneers as she enters his office, taking a seat opposite his table. Making herself comfortable.

“Hey! That’s my fiancé you are talking about,” Magnus says, slightly offended. He knows she is never fond of Dot and seems that she never will be. Cat always talks about how the Rollins seems really shady when it comes to their personal lives. Probably having something to hide. But Cat never likes anyone anyway. Her feelings towards the Rollins are probably just normal feelings people have towards politicians.

“Oops,” Cat mocks Magnus.

Magnus just rolls his eyes before staring back at his laptop, not able to do any work after Dot just dropped such news. Cat drops her sarcasm when she sees his reaction. He must have done a lot of thinking before she got here. She loves Magnus. So much that she almost killed one of his exes for hurting him so badly. And this Dorothea Rollins is without a doubt horrible for Magnus, and it just gets worse and worse.

Magnus had always dreamed of having a one in a million proposal and a one in a billion wedding. When Dot brought her father to meet Magnus and have her father told Magnus to marry her, Cat would not have expected Magnus to agree. But she knows why, after everything he went through, Magnus is afraid of being abandoned again, afraid of loneliness. Catarina promised herself that she will always be with Magnus. She will never leave him even when she despises Magnus’ decision. After all, she is the only person Magnus has.

“Come on,” Catarina says as she gets up.

“What?” Magnus asks, confused at his friend’s actions. Come on what? Stop overthinking? Stop ignoring her?

“Lunch,” his friend replies thoughtlessly. Not even bothering to ask if Magnus is free for lunch. She closes his laptop before raising her eyebrows at him for still not getting up to leave. 

“What? You think I’m here just to see how you’re running the company?” Catarina adds.

Magnus just laughs at his best friend before taking his valuables and walking to the door. He can never be prepared with whatever word is going to come out from that sassy mouth of hers.

They went to his favourite Indonesian place. It has been a while since Magnus visited. He felt in love with this place when he first stepped into the restaurant. It reminds him of his childhood. The smell of black bead, bitter bean, and jackfruit, is the exact smell of his home in Indonesia. His used-to-be home. His used-to-be safe haven. This is his safe haven now. 

Cat knows something is going on with Magnus or at least in his mind. First, he suggested for them to have lunch here. Now, he has been asking about her non-stop, how work is going, how is her adopted daughter, Madzie, how is her almost non-existent love life.

“What’s going on?” Cat asks, taking the opportunity she has before Magnus starts a new topic of conversation.

“Hmmm...” Magnus looks at Cat, eyebrows raised. Acting like he does not know what she is really asking.

“What’s going on?” Cat repeats again. She hates that Magnus will act confused every time she asks him about himself. “You know what I’m asking about, Magnus.” 

“Nothing, I just miss eating mee bakso,” Magnus answers simply. Filling his mouth with another meatball.

“You are so bad at lying that I have no reply to that,” Cat says, irritated at Magnus.

“I’m sorry. So much been going on,” Magnus answers again, this time truthfully. “Especially the wedding.”

He looks up only to see Cat already looking at him, eyebrows raised. 

“See,” Magnus berates as he points at Cat. “This is why I hate talking to you about these things. You always jump to a conclusion.”

“Fine. I won’t,” Cat rolls her eyes at that accusation. “Come on, tell me.”

Magnus pours everything out to her. How he agrees with everything the Rollins wants and about them not fulfilling his one and only wish. His feelings about what happened and going to happen in his life. Cat stretches her hand and holds his hand in hers. Giving him comfort and he talks. When Magnus is done, they sit in silence before Cat speaks.

“Hey, I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable every time I make nasty remarks about Dot. I won’t do it again. And please talk to me about these things. You shouldn’t keep it to yourself,” Cat says as she holds onto Magnus’ hand tighter. Guilt overtakes her. She should not have said such things about Dot in front of Magnus all this time. Cat tells herself that she should stop talking about Dot totally. After all, she and Magnus are already going to get married. She should just be there for her best friend.

“It’s fine. I understand where you’re coming from but it’s just really hard to hear all that and Dot’s family being so difficult,” Magnus lets out and closes his eyes as he uses his other hand to massage his temple.

“Have you told them about your last name yet?” Cat asks carefully, not wanting to put more pressure on Magnus.

Magnus just opens his eyes and shakes his head at Cat. That is enough for Cat. She does not continue the topic. 

Cat starts talking about herself again. This time she tries to tell a more engaging story. Something that can at least bring Magnus out of his own thoughts. So Cat decides to fill in Magnus about the patient she is currently in charge of taking care of that has an attorney everywhere he goes and that attorney has been driving her insane. She feels relief when Magnus laughs uncontrollably at her story.

“Wait,” Magnus manages to say before he continues laughing his heart out. “What’s the attorney’s name?”

“Ragnor Fell,” Cat answers and cannot stop smiling, seeing Magnus laughs.

“Oh my god!” Magnus’ laughter stops abruptly and his jaw drops. “The Ragnor Fell.”

“Yea, why?” Cat asks, still clueless by Magnus’ reaction.

“He is a popular attorney. He never loses a case,” Magnus says with a hint of amazement in his voice. “So the patient you’re taking care of is some big shot?”

“I guess, I don’t really care,” Cat says simply before raising her hand to have the check.

“See you later,” Alec says when they exit the restaurant.

“Where you going?” Izzy questions.

“Just gonna walk around I guess,” Alec says. There is a park nearby and getting some fresh air seems like a good idea, better than going home and doing nothing.

“I will pick you up at 8,” Alec adds as he hugs Izzy.

“Sure, bye Alec. Let’s go, Clary,” Izzy waves at her brother and gestures Clary to walk together to their office.

“Bye Alec,” Clary says before turning and walking alongside Izzy into their office building.

Alec starts his walk towards the park. A lot of planning has to be done. He just moved back a week ago and have yet to find any available apartment or job vacancy. Alec knows Izzy is fine having him stay with her but he wants to start anew. Find a job as soon as possible and an apartment of his own. He stays focus on his phone, going through every option he has. Now is his time to make life right.

“You sure you don’t want me to walk you to your office?” Cat asks again as they walk to the subway.

“Yes, I’m sure. Plus, your shift starts in an hour,” Magnus replies.

They stop at the entrance and hug goodbye before making their separate ways.

Magnus takes a different route. Not the usual route to his office. He needs some time out of the office. Some time to clear his mind. He enters the café which is on his way to the park to buy himself a cup of coffee, his booster for the rest of the day. Dot may be his fiancé but he still has to work his ass off for her wedding dress. Magnus still has no idea why Dot does not want her wedding dress to be made by her employees in her own company. And Magnus does not want to make this an issue, thus, he agrees to create his fiancé’s wedding dress by himself, designed and hand-sewn by Magnus himself as requested by Dot.

The Grand Park is empty now. Lunch hour has long ended. This is the perfect time for Magnus to spend time there. He genuinely hates crowds. Magnus may be in the fashion industry but he is never a fan of parties, hundreds of people just standing around, talking about everything, and anything.

The afternoon atmosphere is great for a walk. Summer could be felt from the heat in the air. Magnus closes his eyes as he walks. Too familiar with the pathway and no one to judge him walking with his eyes closed. 

THUD!

“Oww!” both Alec and Magnus shouted at the same time.


End file.
